The present invention relates to a system wall or system ceiling comprising a number of supporting girders suspended from the structure of the building and to which slabs are mounted substantially extending perpendicular to the girders. Such a system ceiling is known in which the slabs are mounted to the girders by means of fastening members clamped or pushed onto the girders and which are provided with sheet metal strips directed downwardly to the slabs, and of which the end portions flanged at right angles engage saw cuts applied into the sides of the slabs.
This manner of mounting the slabs to the girders has the drawback, that on occurrence of shrinkage or buckling of the slabs, these slabs become insufficiently retained by the fastening members and may shift with respect to each other, so that the spacing between the succeeding slabs which are generally bridged by the so called firet strips, will show differences.
By the firet strips which, to obtain a decorative effect, may have a contrasting tint with respect to the slabs, and which also are slipped into the saw cuts at the sides of the slabs, the mutual differences in spacing between the slabs further is accented.
Also, on shrinkage of the slabs, the firet strips may become free from the saw cuts, which causes a very defacing effect to the known system ceiling.
It is an object of the present invention to remove these drawbacks of the known system ceiling.